1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus which performs photoelectric conversion on incident light, a method for driving a photoelectric conversion apparatus, and an imaging system having a photoelectric conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion apparatus has been known which outputs a signal acquired by performing photoelectric conversion on incident light. As an example of such a photoelectric conversion apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-78472 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus including a photoelectric converting unit which performs photoelectric conversion on incident light, a differential amplifying unit which outputs a signal based on a signal output by the photoelectric converting unit, and an output circuit which outputs a signal based on a signal output by the differential amplifying unit. The photoelectric conversion apparatus further includes a signal holding unit which is provided on an electrical path between the output circuit and the differential amplifying unit and holds a signal output by the differential amplifying unit, and a switch Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) transistor to be used to select whether to bring the electrical path between the signal holding unit and the differential amplifying unit into conduction. The photoelectric conversion apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-78472 further includes a plurality of pixel parts each having the photoelectric converting unit, differential amplifying unit, and switch MOS transistor provided on the feedback path to the differential amplifying unit.